Composite structures sometimes have localized areas containing one or more inconsistencies that may require rework in order to bring the structure within design tolerances.
In the past, one rework process was performed using a patch that was placed over the inconsistent area and secured to the parent structure using mechanical fasteners. This rework technique was desirable because the condition of the patch could be monitored over time by visually inspecting the fasteners. However, the use of fasteners may increase aircraft weight and/or drag on the aircraft, and may be esthetically undesirable in some applications.
In some applications, rework patches have been secured to a parent structure using a bonded joint, however this technique may also require the use of mechanical fasteners that provide secondary load paths forming an arrestment mechanism to limit the growth of an inconsistency. Furthermore, changes in a bonded joint securing a rework patch on a parent structure may not be easily monitored over time because the attaching mechanism of the joint or joint interface may not be visible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rework patch and method of reworking inconsistent areas of composite structures, while allowing the condition of the reworked area to be monitored over time using visual or other types of non-destructive inspection techniques.